continent_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Elv
'Elv '(エルフ Erufu) is one of the races of Continent Online that live in the world of Sebuto. Elves are a secluded but idolized race of forest people that dwell in Evergreen Garden. Introduction The Elves have always been a race that has had mixed views amongst the general populace of Sebuto. On one side, the majority of humans admire elves and are captivated by their dazzling beauty and skill with bows and arrows along with their mastery of magic. On the other side, the more dominant races such as the Vexxen’s and the Neomorphians see the Elves as arrogant big eared freaks that have gotten far too cocky just because they are descendants of Artemis, one of the founding Elves. Personality The Elves are a kind race that does not seek to harm or antagonize anyone, not even the heavily discriminated Neomorphians. Because of the teachings of their ancestor, they strongly believe in treating everyone equally and do not partake in racism against other tribes. From the humans perspective, the Elves are saints and that they are famous for being respectful and encouraging towards others. However, there have also been rumours spreading around that the affectionate display the elves show is nothing but an illusion and that they are an arrogant race of elitists that look down on human beings for being so inferior. Whether these rumors are true have yet to be confirmed. Appearance Appearance wise, the elves are vastly superior to the human race in regards to physical attractiveness and genetics. The males of the tribe have noted to be gorgeous and the females usually come to possess outstandingly voluptuous figures. The only outstanding features of an Elv that would indicate they are not human are their noticeably large and pointy ears along with their usual green/blonde hair. In terms of life span, Elves can live for hundreds of years until they grow old and pass away, like human beings. However, Elves are unique due to the fact that when their bodies pass away, their spirits are absorbed the Great Fairy Tree that helps maintain the prosperity and youth of Evergreen Garden. In short, elves continuously help to better the lives of their successors even long after they perish. Combat Prowess Being people born with a natural affinity for magic, Elves are naturally masters in different sorts of sorcery. Within these variations, Elves have the unique genetic ability to tap into Spirit Magic which allows them to utilize the floating spirits that fill the air to restore their vitality or harm their enemies. Spirit magic however is highly dangerous if not properly mastered and can result in the corruption of an Elves soul or even over exhaustion of an elf to the point of death. Affiliations and Relationships The homelands of the Elves is the luscious Evergreen Garden which is a enormous forest filled with Elves. Evergreen Garden is on friendly terms with most of their other super powers of Sebuto but harbours extreme dislike towards the Vexxens who do not share a single viewpoint that the Elves pride themselves. They can sympathize with the Lendaza Republic and their unfair discrimination but cannot actively ally themselves with them due to their treaty with the Barbaros Federation (who look down on Lendaza). Beliefs Artemis is one of the founding elves from the days of Azureth’s rule over Sebuto and all Elves believe to be descendant of his blood. An encyclopedia series that are centuries of years old are inscribed with Artemis’s teachings and the Elves have based those books on their religion in which they full support his beliefs. Gallery Trivia Site Navigation Category:Race Category:Elv Category:Continent Online Category:Sebuto Category:Evergreen Garden Category:Game Mechanics